Hanya AKU
by mutmut chan
Summary: Akan ada banyak alasan bagiku untuk terus jatuh cinta pada orang ini. Meskipun hubungan kami ini tidak sempurna, tetapi setidaknya kami ini seperti puzzle. Hanya dirinya yang bisa melengkapiku dan hanya AKU yang bisa melengkapi dirinya… Wonkyu, Kyuwon. one-shot. teehee


Cast : SiwonXKyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan.

_Mutmut chan proudly present…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya AKU**

_Mereka bilang dia adalah pria yang sempurna. Apapun keadaannya, ia akan selalu terlihat tampan. Tapi, hanya AKU, yang bisa melihatnya seperti ini…_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mulut Siwon yang terbuka ketika tidur. Kedua alisnya akan bertaut seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir keras dalam tidurnya. Dadanya yang bidang akan naik turun dengan teratur ketika ia bernafas.

"Hmm.. Kyuu.." Perlahan-lahan Siwon membuka matanya ketika ia sadar sedang diperhatikan. Sadar atau tidak, kita pasti akan terbangun dalam tidur ketika ada yang memperhatikan.

Kyuhyun pura-pura menutup matanya. Siwon tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hey…" Bisik Siwon sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Saranghae…" Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli sebelum membalikkan badannya ke arah Siwon dan menatap kedua mata coklat yang kini berada dihadapannya itu.

"Nado… Saranghae.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kesempurnaannya sendiri pada Siwon. Senyum yang hanya ia persembahkan untuk orang yang dikasihinya itu.

.

.

_Sering kudengar bahwa dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada aku. Mereka tidak tau, karena hanya AKU, yang pantas mendapatkan perhatian dalam setiap detik miliknya…_

_**08.00. Sender : Siwonie**_

_**Kau sudah makan?**_

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan itu.

_**09.00. Sender : Siwonie**_

_**Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu.**_

_**09.15. Sender : Siwonie**_

_**Kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku? **___

_**10.05. Sender : Siwonie**_

_**Saranghae :***_

**.**

.

_Mungkin aku yang terlalu memperhatikan apa kata orang, mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan bahwa dalam hubungan ini, hanya dia yang terlihat berusaha memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Tapi mereka lupa, bahwa hanya AKU, yang bisa memberikan ini padanya…_

Malam itu Siwon baru saja pulang dari shooting ketika ia mendapati apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun dalam keadaan gelap. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun juga sudah pulang? Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun pemuda itu segera melepas sepatu dan jaket yang dipakainya.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat lilin yang diletakkan berjejer-jejer dan membuat sebuah jalan menuju kamarnya. Meskipun ia merasa heran, tetapi Siwon mengikuti arah jalan itu dengan senyum tipis terkembang diwajahnya.

Dan ketika Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan menyambutnya.

"Oppa…" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan pita berwarna pink di atas rambutnya terlihat duduk di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun bahkan memakai rok dan seragam SMA berwarna biru.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu menyambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa, apa kau lupa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak perempuan.

Siwon terkikik mendengarnya.

"Happy anniversary.." ucap Siwon sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menguar dari lehernya.

.

.

_Cinta itu tidak selamanya manis. Kadang pun aku harus menyesap rasa pahitnya. Tapi cinta…hanya AKU kan yang akan terus berada disampingnya?_

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya keras ketika Siwon berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya!" Siwon menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tidak mau! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak suka hyung dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak.

"Kyuhyun… baby.. aku dan dia hanya berteman biasa. Aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu kan?" Siwon berusaha membujuk kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah! Hyung tidur diluar saja!" Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan penjelasan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun…" Panggil Siwon lembut.

"Hmph!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Baby… _Mianhae.._" Siwon memohon.

"_KA! PALLYI KA!_" Dan sepertinya memang agak sulit untuk meredam amarah Kyuhyun. namun bukan Siwon namanya jika tidak bisa merayu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang ia kunci terlihat heran ketika sudah beberapa menit berlalu tetapi Siwon tidak lagi mengetuk pintu atau memohon padanya. Namun tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel yang berdering mengagetkan Kyuhyun. pemuda itu segera meraih ponselnya dari saku celana.

Sebuah MMS masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya. Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

Disitu terpampang foto Siwon dengan wajah seperti anjing terbuang. Namun pesan yang tertulis di bawah foto itu membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum.

_**Forgive me?**_

Tak lama kemudian masuk lagi sebuah pesan. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menekan tombol buka. Kali ini foto Siwon yang tersenyum lebar dan tentu saja kedua lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipinya.

_**Ayo kita makan malam di dekat sungai Han. Kau boleh makan ice cream sesukamu. Setelah itu ayo belanja di Myungdong.**_

"Yah.. pabo!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil perlahan-lahan membuka kunci kamarnya.

.

.

_Akan ada banyak alasan bagiku untuk terus jatuh cinta pada orang ini. Meskipun hubungan kami ini tidak sempurna, tetapi setidaknya kami ini seperti puzzle. Hanya dirinya yang bisa melengkapiku dan hanya AKU yang bisa melengkapi dirinya…_

Kyuhyun menikmati deburan ombak yang menari-nari dihadapannya kini. Semburat merah dari langit yang mulai menampakkan senja menambah damai suasana kala itu. pemuda itu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan orang yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Kyu.." Panggil Siwon ketika burung-burung berterbangan ke laut.

"Hm?" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menikmati sunset sore itu.

"Pernahkan aku.. terlintas dalam pikiranmu?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Tanpa berpikir, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon yang memeluknya dari belakang terlihat terkejut melihat jawaban Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" Siwon mencoba lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Matanya masih fokus pada pemandangan pantai dihadapannya. Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"No." Kali ini Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Lalu, kalau aku menghilang, apa kau akan menangis?"

"Na'ah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan enteng.

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo._" Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti, dan untuk terakhir kalinya Siwon bertanya, "Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih, aku atau hidupmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Hidupku tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu Siwon memasang wajah masam dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun segera mengejarnya.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang besar-besar.

Siwon tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia terlihat kesal. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun segera berlari dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti. Angin pantai yang berhembus dan debur ombak yang menderu menjadi musik latar mereka.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku baik-baik.." Kyuhyun memulai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"…Kau tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku karena kau **selalu **berada di pikiranku…" Kyuhyun memulai. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan setelah mengejar Siwon tadi.

"…Aku tidak menginginkanmu karena aku **membutuhkanmu**. Aku tidak menyukaimu karena aku **mencintaimu.**" Nafas Siwon tercekat.

"…Dan jika kau menghilang, aku tidak akan menangis, aku akan **mati.** Alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu untukmu karena aku akan melakukan **apapun **untukmu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"…Dan tentu saja aku akan memilih hidupku, karena **kau lah **hidupku. Jangan pernah hyung berpikir bahwa hyung bukan apa-apa bagiku karena hyung adalah segalanya untukku." Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

Namun tiba-tiba Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum meremasnya keras hingga membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut.

"Yah! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu, huh?" Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang seperti bibir ikan itu.

"Hyunggg…" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun justru Siwon menggendongnya dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

_Dan bukankah sempurna itu membosankan?_

End~

Hanya sekumpulan kata-kata untuk kembali mencairkan otak yang mendadak beku akibat ujian. Bagian akhir itu saia terjemahkan dari bahasa inggris, ga tau nemu disebuah website :D

Sekali-kali nulis beginian, jangan cuman yang bikin mewek aja. Meskipun rada aneh, tapi tetep bangga karena ini adalah karya saia. Mohon maaf jika ada typos dan kesalahan EYD lainnya.

_**Read n Review?**_

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**Mutmut chan.**_


End file.
